una historia de dos
by zoesitax3
Summary: espero que les guste mi primera historia de MLP de la pareja SoarinxRainbow
1. Chapter 1

Hola x3... soy Zoesita y bueno soy nueva asi que no me hagan bulling xD con respecto al fic... mi primer fic sera sobre mlp y la pareja sera SoarinxRainbow

Aceptare criticas, sugerencias y felicitaciones ok ño :v

MLP no me pertence hago esto por diversion cx

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Capitulo 1

Era una mañana tranquila, pero a cierta chica de pelo multicolor se habia despertado tarde para ir de nuevo a la escuela, si, a la aburrida escuela. Como ya se habia hecho tarde salio rapidamente de su casa e iba corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que, choco con una persona inesperada

-idiota! fijate por donde caminas-

-es asi como recibes a tu mejor amigo despues de unas largas vacaciones sin vernos-

-eh...? Soarin?- sorprendida- eres un idiota ¿que haces aquí?-

-dah... camino a la escuela como tu y todos aquí, que acaso no es obvio-con cierta ironia

-cierto la escuela, ya es tarde, te reto a una carrera- cara retadora

-acepto el reto-

Ambos salieron directo a la escuela corriendo y tratando de ganar y claro llegar a tiempo a la primera clase donde sus amigos ya los esperaban y donde si no llegaban una maestra solterona, vieja y amargada :D los castigaria sino llegaban temprano como en el semestre pasado :v

Despues de una larga carrera ambos llegaron sofocados pero a tiempo a la escuela

-nada mal para un novato-

-novato(?- un poco ofendido- pero si tu te ibas a caer a media carrera- burlon

-eh...? yo no iba a caerme- tratando de evadir el tema

…...::::... FLASHBACK...::::...

Rainbow y Soarin iban corriendo a toda velocidad cuando Dash se tropezo y en un intento de no caer agarro a Soarin por la cintura

-estas bien?- preocupado y sonrojado

-emm sip- ocultando el sonrojo de la vergüenza tras su flequillo- sigamos-

****fin del flashback****

-ok, ok, tal vez si fue como dijiste pero...-

¡RING RING! era el toque para entrar a clases era hora de ir con la maestra solterona xD

y bien eso es todo creo que es muy corto el cap. O.o(? pero soy nueva y con la secuencia de los capitulos ire a largando creo O.o' espero le haya gustado y tratare de actualizar cuando la ardilla despierte ok no tratare de actualizar maximo el jueves

bye! dulcesitos


	2. Chapter 2

No se subio el capitulo completo y no se que paso O.o? Ahg.. soy novata en esto pero aquí les dejo el veradero capitulo

MLP no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro *no se que signifique eso pero meh...*

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Capitulo 2

ambos alumnos estaban en el salon con un Soarin disque poniendo atencion y una Rainbow aburrida y haciendo dibujitos en su cuaderno tal era su aburrimiento que le mando un papelito a Soarin

 _-hola idiota :v_

 _-que quieres mañana tenemos examen_

 _-Y? de todas maneras no lo vas a pasar_

 _-tu tampoco has pasado alguno_

 _-me suena reto_

 _-apuesto a que no pasas el examen de mañana_

 _-acepto el reto pero si yo gano haras todas mis tareas durante un mes_

 _-trato hecho_

sin embargo no se dieeron cuenta de que la maestra los estaba viendo

-ummg... joven Soarin, señorita Dash ya que estan muy unidos y muestran una facilidad para escribir ustedes dos haran el ensayo de la aprobacion de la mariguana sera de 50 hojas

-yo con el/ella- dijeron al unisono

-si, al menos que quieran reprobar el semestre lo quiero para el lunes

-estaba bien- al mismo tiempo

sono la campana para salir al receso ambos chicos salieron y se estaban hechando la culpa el uno al otro por tener que hacer el trabajo decidio ir a la cafeteria donde ya se encontraban las mane y Soarin al campo de futbal americano. Uno tenia que ir a entrenar y ella, ella tenia que estudiar para el examen si es que no queria perder

fin del cap. 2

 ***sin comentarios :v** *


	3. Chapter 3

…... y aquí esta el capitulo 3 ando toda happy y enamorada asi que lo hice lo mas largo que pude porque ando inspirada xD

*MLP no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro*

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Capitulo 3

Rainbow habia llegado con sus amigas con una cara de deprimida, las chicas la vieron y le preguntaron...

Apple:- estas bien terroncito de azucar?

Rainbow:- no, para nada

Rarity:- que pasa querida?

Rainbow:- es que tengo que estudiar porque aposte con Soarin a que mañana aprovaba el examen de literatura y para acabarla de amolar tengo que hacer un ensayo con Soarin para el lunes

Rarity:- creo que tus problemas se llaman Soarin

Pinkie: huuuu!

Rainbow :- que?! -tratando de ocultar su sonrojo- que insinuas

Rarity:- no, nada es que siempre terminan haciendo un trabajo jun..tos..

Twi:- ey Rarity tiene razon, siempre andan juntos y ambos se meten en problemas al mismo tiempo, no crees que hay algo mas entre ustedes que pueda surgir

Rainbow:- QUE!? por su puesto que no, Soarin es mi mejor amigo, lo conosco desde que eramos niños pero nada mas no habra y nuca de lo nunca habra algo entre nosotros que no sea una amistad

Apple: eso solo el tiempo lo dira

Rainbow:bien, me ayudaran a estudiar o seguiran viendo mi futuro xD

todas:- si te ayudaremos

 **mientras con Soarin en el campo de futbal americano**

 **S** oarin estaba con sus amigos; Flash, Black Star, Chesse Sandwich, Big Mac, Caramel y Fancy Pants no estaba con ellos porque a el no le gusta lo brusco ya saben xd

Flash: asi que haras el trabajo con Dash. Bien eso es bueno, es una buena oportunidad para por fin conquistarla

Soarin: QUE? No, no solo somos amigos

Chesse: pero tu quieres algo mas que una amistad cierto?

Soarin: si, digo no, ahg.. es linda pero muy dificil, ahg.. no lo se

Caramel:uh... a alguien le gusta Rainbow

Soarin: QUE! Claro que no- sonrojado

Black : ja su sonrojo lo admitio. Pero si la vas a conquistar te tienes que apresurar porque tienes competencia- dijo señalando a un chico alto, guapo, de hojos cafes pero sensuales, era nuevo en la escuela y su nombre era Thunderline. Enseguida Soarin sabia que ya tenia competencia y le pregunto Black

Soarin:- por que dices que es mi competencia?

Black:- sencillo, no deja de mirar a Dash cuando sale a entrenar softball ademas han estado hablando demasiado

Soarin: bien tengo que diseñar un plan. En este momento ire con Dash

Caramel:- y la practica?

Soarin: al cuerno la practica

fue lo ultimo que dijo ya que salio decidido a buscar a Dash

Fin del capitulo 3

espero les haiga gustado por que me esforce en hacerlo mas laro que los otros 2 y pues como estaba inspirada no fue dificil 6u6 nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulito

Zoesitax3-


	4. Chapter 4

y... hola eh aquí el 4º capitulo un poco suculento pero no lo suficiente lo se sinceramente no ando inspirada y pz hay mucha tarea a pesar de que son vacaciones :v maestros malevolos :C

lo se no interesa mi vida asi que vayamos al grano

 **MLP no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro**

capitulo 4

Soarin fue a buscar a Dash en la cafeteria, por fin habia admitido que le gustaba y al fin se habia decidido a conquistala queria tener una historia de dos solo que no sabia como ya que Rainbow era muy dificil, nunca se habia desmostrado tierno con ella, sabia que ella jamas habia tenido novio porque pensaba que era muy infantil; conquistarla seria un caso super dificil, casi un reto pero soarin no se hecharia para atrás.

Dash habia ido a buscar mas malteada y mientras su aunsencia Soarin llego a la mesa donde estaban sus amigas

Soarin:- y Dash?

Twi:- fue por mas malteada

Rarity:- para que la buscas Soarin?

Soarin:-es que...

Pinkie:- es que la quiere invitar a comer un pie y despues dar una vuelta romantica por el parque- dijo sin respirar

Soarin:- si, como supiste-

Pinkie:- lo presenti

Rarity: oww querido te gusta nuestra Dashie-

Soarin: omm...- sonrojado y rascandose la nuca – tal vez

Rarity: te ayudaremos a conquistarla galan- xD

Apple:- shhhh que ahi viene

todas se quedaron viendo a Rainbow y ella muy confundida pregunto...

Rainbow:- ¿que?

Todas se apartaron y dejaron a Soarin y Rainbow solos

Rainbow:- necesitas algo idiota?

Soarin – por que los insultos jaja

Rainbow: lo siento

Soarin:- perdonada:-

Rainbow:- y bien que necesitas?

Soarin:- pues no se solo venia a decirte que si despues de clases me acompañas a comer un pie

Rainbow:- yop?- sonrojada- y tus amigos?

Soarin:- no van a estar los muy desgraciados ok no :v pero si me acompañas?

Rainbow:- esta bien te veo a las 3:00 en sugar cube corner

Soarin:- ahi estare jeje

Rainbow:- espero lleves suficiente dinero jaja porque tengo mucho apetito

Soarin:- esa es la Rainbow que conosco desde niño la que traga y no engorda jaja xD

Rainbow: oye!- dandole un pequeño golpe en el hombro

 **RING-RING** era el toque para regresar a clases estas vez siguieron caminos diferentes esta clase no les tocaba juntos asi que ambos se fueron en diferentes direcciones con un Soarin que no podia creer que iba a salir Rainbow dash.

Desde pequeño habia sentido sierto cariño hacia ella pero nunca se imagino que eso con el paso del tiempo se volviera amor. Siempre la vio como una amiga pero ahora dudaba sobre lo que sentia hacia ella era amor o una simple amistad habia una confucion y lo sabia tendria que resolverla por que al parecer el pequeño Soarin se enamoro y espera formar una historia de dos

fin del capitulo 4...

que les parecio

alquien se enamoro y lo sabemos -3-

se que no hay suficiente romance pero ya saben soy novata tengame paciencia


	5. Chapter 5

Y bien aquí esta el 5º capitulo...

MLP no me pertence hago esto sin fines de lucro

Capitulo 5...

Rainbow fue a su casa para cambiarse el uniforme e ir a sugar cube corner, la sola idea de pasar un rato con Soarin le aceleraba el corazon y ella no sabia por o que sentia por Soarin, era algo dificil siempre lo vio como un amigo desde que eran niños pero hasta hace unos pocos dias eso cambio por completo, ella no queria aceptar que era amor, por que siempre vio eso del amor como cosas infantiles, ella no podria estar enamorada, se trataba de convencer con esa idea, pero aun no sabia porque cuando Soarin se le acercaba se le aceleraba el corazon y se le subia la sangre a la cabeza haciendo que sonrojara.

En fin ya era las 3:00 y salio para sugar cube corner a ver a Soarin, mando al cuerno un plan que tenia con sus amigas solo por ir con soarin.

Cuando llego Soarin ya estaba en una mesa se veia que estaba pensando y eso era una novedad en el el... xD ok no Rainbow llego y lo saco de sus pensamientos...

-hey! Si que eres puntual jeje-

-que. Como, asi jaja no queria llegar tarde a comer con mi mejor amiga-

-jaja vale oh vamos siempre fuiste impuntual para todo- sonrojada por el hecho que era la primera vez que llegaba temprano y habia sido por ella-

jaja, oye eso fue un golpe bajo, jaja pero sientate – se paro y le agarro la silla para que ella se sentara

y desde cuando caballeroso? Jaja-

oye no soy un patan

no pero si un idiota hey! Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para el trabajo de la escuela

venimos a comer o a estudiar?

A comer, pero si repruebo mañana el examen sera tu culpa

mi culpa?

Si, tu me invitaste y no podre estudiar ese plan es malevolo

yo no soy malevolo tu aceptaste por que quisite y no porque te obligara jajay espero repruebes

ey bonitos deseos jaja㈵4

jaja bien que vas a pedir?

Amm pues no lo se, no tengo mucha hambre, creo que una hamburguesa, un pie, una malteada,unos muffins y una rebanada de pizza

vas a pagar tu no?

Hey, es una broma un pie estara bien, ademas tu fuiste quien me invito

jajaj vale yo tambien pedire un pie Mrs. Cake

ok ahorita se los traigo

bien asi que el trabajo es para el lunes no?- dijo Soarin

hey! Venimos a comer o a estudiar?- con un tono de burla

utilizaste mi chiste

jAjaja

y asi se pasaron toda una tarde comiendo pies, y hablando cosas sin sentido, hablaron como si no se conocieran, como si apenas hubiera empezado su amistad... hablaron horas hasta que era hora de irse. Soarin pago la cuenta y salieron jntos a dar una vuelta por el parque. Soarin disfrutaba la compañía de Raimbow y no sabia como decircelo pero el ya estaba enamorado de ella. En su caminata no se diero cuenta que estaba las 5 manes entre ellas hablaban de como juntar a Soarin Rainbow

Rarity: veanlos haven muy bonita pareja

Apple: sip

Twi: es bueno saber que nuestra Dashie esta en buenas manos

Rarity: no se puede quedar ahi, tenemos que hacer un plan para juntar a estos dos tortolitos

Flutershy: y si les molesta'?

Rarity: para nada querida, ellos estan destinado a estar juntos o me dejo de llamar Rarity

Pinkie: oh miren ahi vienen ire a saludarlos-

todas : NOO! Y se escondieron bajo los arbustos jalando a Pinkie

 **de vuelta con Soarin y Rainbow**

creo que ya es tarde y tengo que ir a estudiar jeje creo que deberia irme-

te acompaño a tu casa?

Claro por que no

 **ayyyyyy dijo rarity de tras de los arbustos**

que fue eso?- pregunta Rainbow-

que yo no escuche nada-

ok, creo que deberiamos de irnos

Soarin la acompaño hasta su casa, la acompaño no solo porque su casa esta a tres cuadras de la de ella sino por que no queria que ee dia terminara. La caminata fue silenciosa con un silencio incomodo ninguno de los dos sabia que decir ambos estaban sonrojados a nivel dios

y bien ya llegamos, gracias por todo jeje

no gracias por acompañarme

ok ok emm omm a-adios

descansa- y en ese momento Soarin le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue directo asu casa

Rainbow solo se quedo mirando como Soarin se iba mientras se sobaba la mejilla donde le dio el beso estaba muy confundida, no sabia que hacer. Se fue directo hacia su cuarto se acosto y abrazo su almohada recordando el beso en la ejilla hasta que se quedo dormida. Al parecer no estudio nada y mañana tenia un examen muy importante y una apuesta que ganar...

fin del capitulo

y bien? Al fin hay amors el amors el amors rayos estoy enamorada ok no :v espero le haya gustado


	6. Chapter 6

Y eh a aquí el capitulo 6... que habra no lo se ? Vayamos al grano al capitulo... y un saludo para leslietendo y princessmikachan 656 que son mis unicas amigas -,-

MLP no me pertence hago esto por diversion

P.O.V Soarin

ya es de mañana , es una mañana soleada y tranquila tengo que alistarme para ir a la escuela, hoy tengo un dia muy , ahg... pero el dia de ayer fue el mejor a ver salido con Dash mi Dash fue lo mejor, lucia tan hermosa... Dios creo que estoy enamorada de ella... pero, ella sentira lo mismo por mi.

Despues del entrenamiento tengo que ir con Dash para hacer el trabajo para la clase de literatura

rayos me gustaria estar con ella para otra cosa para hablar de nosotros y otras cosas …

aun recuerdo cuando eramos pequeños y viviamos en Clausdale, ella era tierna y linda pero con el tiempo cambio, tal vez era por que la molestaban …

Flash Back

Soarin iba a la escuela con Dash pero a Rainbow siempre la molestaban por su estatura

¿?- jaja eres una enana -

RD- ya dame mis cosas

¿'?- pues alcanzalas

RD- dejame en paz y dame mis cosas

¿?- no, jaja eres una enana buena para nada

Soarin:- oigan dejenla en paz

¿?- asi? Y sino que?

Soarin:- se las veran conmgo

todos los niños se comenzaron a reir de Soarin y lo empezaron a rodear posterior lo empezaron a golpear hasta que los niños se cansaron y se fueron..

RD:- Gracias Soar- y le dio un beso en la mejilla- pero ya no quiero que te golpeen es la 3º vez que lo hacen, asi que a la proxima dejame defenderme yo por mi propia cuenta

Soarin:- hey! Eres mi mejor amiga y tengo que protegerte

RD:- no, quiero ser capaz de hacerlo yo misma

fin del Flash Back

despues de eso ella empezo a defenderse ahg... si recuperara esa lindura que tenia antes tan solo un poco no se, tal vez cambiarian las cosas...

voy camino a la escuela y veo a Dash que tambien va camino a la escuela la saludo

-hey Dash!

RD:- hey idiota!

-jaja y luego luego los insultos

RD- es la costumbre jaja pero listo para la practica de al rato

-obvio jaja y tu lista para el examen

RD-mas de lo que crees?- Con cierta ironia

-ya veremos jaja ahora entremos

entramos los 2 tenia unas ganas de robarle un beso pero sabia que no era lo correcto y que podia salir golpeado y eso era lo que no queria jaja... sono la campana para ir a clases ella se fue con sus amigas al salon de literatura mientras yo iba detras de ella pensando en como iba a conquistarla en eso llega Chesse y me saca de mis pensamientos...

Chesse:- ey Soarin, Soarin SOARIN...!

-omm que?

Chesse: a donde te fuiste a la luna? Bueno no importa que paso con ya sabes quien?

\- ahh! La invite a comer un pie ayer

Chesse:- en serio? Eso es patetico pero bueno por lo menos ya diste el primer paso, te parece que salgamos tu y los demas chicos

-lo siento pero ire con Dash para hacer un trabajo

Chesse:- entiendo jeje un trabajo uhh...- me veia muy serio

-no lo mal interpretes es el ensayo para literatura

Chesse: claro, entiendo

todos entramos al salon y detras de nosotros estaba la profesora amargada y solterona con los examenes y recuerdo que aposte con Dash encerio aprobara? Bueno no importa empieza a repartit los examenes y los empezamos a contestar Dash se ve que se esta esforzando y yo, bueno yo no se que responder he estado buscando la respuesta en las paredes pero no me la dan Diablos! Voy a reprobar. Solo faltan 5 min. Para el toque del primer descanso y tengo el examen en blanco empiezo a contestar a lo loco y veo que Rainbow es la primera en terminar el examen yo tengo cara de WTF todos terminan sus examenes y fui el ultimo que termino, suena la campana y la profra. Nos dice

Profra- en la siguiente hora entrego calificaciones

y todos salimos al descanso trato de hablar con Dash pero Thunderlane se le acerca y se fueron los dos juntos, ahg... tengo ganar de golpear al tipo pero no lo hare mejor luchare por ella y no dejare que Thunderlane me la quite …. pero que hago? Y si ya le confiezo todo? No no, que tal y si me rechaza? Y si le robo un beso? Ahg... no se qque hacer

la campana suena de nuevo y todos regresamos a los salones veo con entran Dash y Thunderlane y se rien ahg.. me muero de rabia ㈶4 entra la profra y empieza a repartir los examenes me entrega el mio y me mira negando la cabeza, bajo la mirada hacia el examen un F he reprobado no es cierto, le da a Dash su examen y sus ojos magneta brillan y empieza a festejar

RD- un 20% mas genial, mira esto Soar creo que haras mi tarea

-jaja encerio? Una B+ que hiciste para sacer esa calificacion

RD- un buen mago no revela sus secretos jaja

-bien hare tu tarea jaja

aprobo no lo creo es bueno verla feliz, me sient bien de haya aprobado un examen por primera vez y con una buena calificacion, se ve linda feliz ahg.. yo estoy feliz...

aquí el capitulo de hoy...

que tal? Ya los estoy haciendo un poco largos aunque si cuesta jeje pero bah.. que importa

hasta lueguito

-Zoesitax3


End file.
